1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to image scaling and an enhancement of image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of increasing the amount of information relating to spatial region is widely used by additionally generating a pixel using interpolation or super-resolution, in order to perform image scaling.
Conventional interpolation generates a pixel value of a scaled image through 2-dimensional filtering or continuous 1-dimensional filtering in a vertical direction and in a horizontal direction, by using a filter designed to realize bilinear interpolation, cubic interpolation, nearest neighbor interpolation (NNI), etc.